Lima Menit Lagi
by L-mouss
Summary: Jika kau seorang pria, punya perasaan pada sahabatmu sendiri―yang juga pria―maka ikutilah saran Tony; cari tahu apa dia tidak ngeri dengan konsep sesama jenis: tantang dia untuk menonton film dewasa bertema sama. Catat ekspresinya dan jangan lupa berdoa agar dia menyukai tontonan itu. Setelahnya susun rencana untuk menggodanya. Dedicated to #CrackPairingCelebration.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Character. Still do not take any profit from this except the fun, XD.

Warning: BL, in Alternate Universe – College life, do not know if this Ooc or not... IronHawk, :D M for adult theme... well, over eighteen theme. Just say M for Safe.

Do enjoy please, :D. #bow.

* * *

Marvels: The Avenger © Joss Wheedon

Marvels: The Avenger © Marvel Cinematic Universe &amp; Disney

Lima Menit Lagi

Dedicated to Event #_CrackPairingCelebration_

* * *

Tony Stark sampai sekarang tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau tinggal di kamar asrama yang besarnya tidak lebih dari satu per empat kamar aslinya. Kamar yang tempat tidurnya model _twinbed_, sempitnya kelewatan, dan kalau musim panas berubah fungsi menjadi oven. Untung saja ada _AC_ yang berhasil dia pasang setelah sedikit _gono-gini_dengan penjaga asrama.

Tapi untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti adalah sebuah kebohongan. Tony itu jenius, tidak ada di dalam dunia ini yang tidak bisa dia mengerti―kecuali mencari teman yang benar-benar menginginkan dirinya apa adanya. Jadi jika diuraikan masalah mengapa dia memilih untuk tinggal di asrama kampus padahal dia bisa membeli apartemen; jawabannya ada di orang yang sedang asik memainkan laptop Tony.

Clint Barton adalah akar permasalahannya; orang yang merupakan satu dari er ... dua teman yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Pemuda pirang yang sama usia tapi beda semester dengannya itu menolak untuk tinggal bersama Tony di apartemen yang akan dibelinya. Katanya sesuatu tentang harga diri―yang mana tidak masuk akal untuk Tony. Oh ayolah, masa dirimu berteman dengan seorang Tony Stark tapi tidak mau dibelikan barang terus-menerus olehnya.

Terkadang, Clint mau dibelikan barang oleh Tony. Tuxedo yang menggantung dalam lemari tua milik asrama ini adalah salah satu contohnya; atau sarapan mewah yang terkadang dimakan mereka. Tapi sering kali Clint menolak jika Tony menawarkan untuk membayar.

Dan setelah Clint menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen mewah bersamanya lagi dan lagi; Tony memutuskan bahwa dia saja yang akan tinggal bersama Clint di tempat terkutuk ini. Ada alasan lebih mengapa dia ingin tinggal bersama _kepala burung_ (oh ini lelucon yang tidak akan kalian mengerti) yang satu ini. Alasan yang tidak akan Tony beri tahu pada Clint karena takut merusak persahabatan mereka.

Bagi orang jenius mungkin alasan tersebut bisa dikuak dengan mudah. Lihat saja; Tony itu punya dua orang sahabat. Rhodey dan Clint. Bisa kan dia tinggal dengan Rhodey. Rhodey pun mungkin mau jika diajak Tony tinggal di apartemen. Tapi dia malah memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan Clint. Ada alasan di balik semua itu.

Ya, kini tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu setelah diuraikan, benar?

Kembali ke keadaan kamar ini ... uh, mungkin sebaiknya dilewatkan saja. Tidak? Oke. Tinggal di kamar kecil ini rasanya menyiksa. Semuanya serba tua. Karena itu Tony sering membeli atau menciptakan alat-alat baru untuk kamar ini. Tapi menciptakan pun terbatas karena bengkel tempat dia berkarya bukanlah miliknya. Kalau saja dia tinggal di apartemen, kreativitasnya tidak akan terbatas seperti ini.

Sejauh ini yang diciptakannya adalah robot tangan yang tinggal di bengkelnya; _Dummy_. Sebenarnya ada yang lain tapi itu disimpannya sebagai rancangan jika dia sudah lulus dari universitas ini. Jika menghitung mundur waktu kelulusannya ... tinggal satu semester. Usianya sembilan belas tahun jika ada yang bertanya.

Nanti dia harus meninggalkan Clint, tapi itu setelah kelulusan. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya memikirkan masalah yang sedang terjadi.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di puncak musim panas; yang berarti udara bisa membuat orang dehidrasi dengan suhu yang benar-benar tinggi. Ini tidak akan menjadi masalah jika _Air Conditioner _ yang dipasang Tony mau bekerja. Sayangnya tidak ada aliran listrik yang mengalir, hingga kini _AC_ yang tergantung di dinding itu serasa menghina dirinya.

Jendela mereka terbuka, tapi itu tidak terlalu membantu saat angin saja jarang berhembus.

Sudah tiga jam sejak listrik terakhir mengalir. Dua jam setelah Tony mulai memprotes tentang kamar ini yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi oven. Satu setengah jam setelah ponselnya kehabisan baterai. Satu jam setelah dia menempel handuk basah ke wajahnya. Dan setengah jam sejak Clint sudah bosan mendengar ocehannya dan memilih untuk membuka laptop Tony (sebenarnya Tony ingin memainkan laptop itu, tapi Clint yang mengisi dayanya semalam dan uh, anggap saja laptop itu milik Clint untuk sekarang).

Dia benar-benar bosan. Dan seorang Tony Stark merasa bosan merupakan kejadian langka. Biasanya selalu saja ada kreativitas yang dilakukannya. Tapi sekarang tidak ada hal yang bisa dimainkan.

Ponsel; mati.

Laptop; dimainkan Clint.

Belajar; hanya orang gila yang mau belajar di suhu sepanas ini.

Mengerjakan sesuatu di bengkel ... tidak. Alasannya: Tony mempunyai reputasi. Reputasi sebagai mahasiswa paling jenius; mahasiswa paling muda yang akan menerima gelar _cum-laude_; mahasiswa milyuner yang tinggal di asrama kampus. Tapi yang paling berharga adalah mahasiswa paling keren, dan seorang penakluk wanita―ini sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya saja sih.

Jika dia ingin mengerjakan sesuatu di bengkel; dia harus berjalan setidaknya tujuh menit dari asrama menuju bengkel mesin universitas ini. berjalan melewati mahasiswa yang ada di luar; mahasiswa yang bisa menghirup bau tubuhnya dan menyebarkan gosip bahwa _Tony Stark mempunyai bau badan mengerikan_. Mau ditaruh kemana harga dirinya jika gosip seperti itu beredar di kampus ini.

Mandi? Tentu. Tapi setelahnya baju apa yang harus dia pakai? Baju miliknya dan Clint sekarang menumpuk di pojok ruangan; kotor dan bau. Pakaian itu belum bisa dicuci akibat listrik yang tak kunjung menyala.

Semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Jika waktu diundur empat puluh menit dari sekarang, maka akan ada kejadian di mana Tony meminta Clint untuk keluar dari sini dan mencari kesenangan di tempat lain. Kejadiannya seperti ini:

_Sekali lagi Tony mengerang keras, "Barton," katanya, menyebut Clint dengan nama belakang karena dia sangat bosan. Jika ada orang yang meninggal akibat kebosanan, mungkin dia orangnya. "Bisa kita keluar dan mencari kesenangan di tempat lain? Aku benar-benar bosan." Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan sahabatnya dan mencari kesenangan sendiri. Jika dalam melampiaskan frustasi ... tentu, tapi untuk hal lain, lebih enak kalau bersama Clint._

_Clint menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mungkin dia juga sudah bosan mendengar celotehan Tony. "Stark," balasnya pada Tony. "Kau ingin keluar sekarang? Sudah cium bau badanmu. Aku saja sudah hampir sesak napas di kamar ini karenanya."_

_Itu tidak adil. Clint berbicara seperti itu padahal dirinya sendiri sama parahnya. Tapi apa dia benar-benar bau yah? Tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan hidungnya ke salah satu ketiaknya ... oh, sebaiknya jangan dideskripsikan karena reputasinya bisa hancur._

"_Kalau begitu mandi dan hilangkan bau ini."_

_Clint masih menatapnya dengan tajam. "Terus pakai baju apa?" tanyanya datar._

"_Er ..." baru anak Howard Stark itu sadari kalau ada tumpukan baju menggunung di pojok ruangan. Tumpukan semua baju tidak resmi mereka. Memang tugas siapa untuk mencuci baju minggu ini ...? Sepertinya Tony. Hanya untuk memastikan saja, "Memang tugas siapa untuk mencuci baju kali ini?" Tony bertanya perlahan._

_Tangan Clint sekarang terlipat di dada. Tony mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menatapnya, karena yang sering terjadi saat kau menatap tubuh orang yang kau sukai bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipandang positif. Apalagi melihat tangan Clint yang terbentuk setelah latihan menarik busur panah itu untuk waktu yang lama. Lebih baik jangan. _

_Pakaian yang mereka gunakan kurang lebih sama; baju singlet dan celana basket―untuk Clint―dan celana pendek merek terkenal untuknya. Di bagian depan baju singlet Tony ada kalimat, 'I am The Best Man You'll Ever Get' yang mana merupakan pernyataan tepat baginya. Sedangkan pada Clint ada tulisan, 'Best Marksman in The World'. Pemanah itu tidak bilang bagaimana dia mendapatkan baju itu, tapi dugaan Tony adalah tempat sablon._

_Seperti tulisan itu, Clint Barton adalah pemanah paling hebat di dunia. Dia bisa menembak sesuatu dari jarak beberapa mil dengan hasil tepat sasaran. Katanya, dia bisa mengukur laju angin, kecepatan yang harus ditempuh anak panah, kekuatan tarikan pada tali busur hanya dengan sekali lihat pada targetnya. Bahkan pada target bergerak dia bisa memperkirakan beberapa kemungkinan sekaligus untuk kapan melepas anak panahnya ke arah yang tepat. _

_Lebih singkatnya, dia bisa menembak target bergerak dengan mata tertutup (atau tidak melihat ke target) hanya dalam sekali lihat. Langsung mengenainya jika target itu . Jika target itu memutuskan untuk berubah arah, mungkin Clint butuh dua sampai tiga anak panah sampai target itu berhasil dikenai, tapi itu tetap luar biasa._

_Matematika yang seperti itu bisa dijawabnya dengan sempurna. Sayang, jika berhadapan dengan teori, Clint masih jatuhbangun._

"_Kemarin," kata Clint perlahan. Dia menggunakan metode berkata pelan tapi mengancam yang terkadang bekerja pada Tony; terutama saat Tony melakukan kesalahan. Contohnya kali ini. "Hari sabtu, kau seharusnya mencuci baju kita. Tapi ke mana kau bawa bokongmu itu, Stark? Ke mana?"_

_Kemarin Tony sedang ... sibuk. Clint keluar lagi dengan perempuan lain yang mana menyulut rasa cemburunya. Jadi untuk menghilangkan frustasinya, Tony menyibukkan diri dengan wanita. Tersenyum lebar―terlalu lebar untuk disebut alami―Tony berkata, "Kita bisa membawa pakaian itu ke tempat laundry sekarang ..."_

_Clint memutar matanya, "Pakai baju apa?' tanyanya lagi._

_Oh iya. Hampir saja Tony mengusulkan tuxedo yang menggantung di lemari tua, tapi dia berhasil mengendalikan mulutnya di detik terakhir. Clint tidak menyukai pakaian formal jika mereka hanya pergi ke tempat biasa. Apalagi ke tempat laundry. Jika saja Tony sempat mengusulkannya, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah menempel dengan bantal._

"_Well, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan? Kalau saja kau mau tinggal denganku di apartemen, kita tidak perlu mengalami kejadian seperti ini."_

"_Tony," kata Clint sambil menyeringai. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja Tony untuk mengambil laptopnya ... laptop yang baru Tony sadari terbaring tidak dipakai sedari tadi; laptop yang masih memiliki baterai. Sial ... dan Clint duduk di meja belajarnya membelakangi Tony, sambil menyalakan laptopnya. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membayar tempat tinggalku."_

_Itu sedikit menyakitkan, ibarat menaburkan garam pada luka terbuka. Bartons and their pride._

_Dan Clint asik bermain laptop itu (entah apa yang dimainkannya) sementara Tony terus mengoceh untuk mengisi kekosongan._

Kurang lebih kejadiannya seperti itu. Kini Tony terpaksa menatap punggung Clint yang sedang asik memainkan laptopnya, dengan handuk basah menempel di leher sang Stark.

"Cliiiiiiint!" rengek Tony. Itu hanya untuk efek dramatis sih, jika dalam keadaan normal, seorang Tony Stark tidak akan merengek. "Aku bosan."

"Tony," kata Clint masih terus berkutat dengan laptop itu. "Bisa diam sedikit?"

"Memangnya kau bermain apa sih di laptop itu ..." kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi oleh Tony bahwa dia bisa menyaksikan apa pun yang dimainkan Clint di laptop itu, sekedar mengisi kebosanan. Termotivasi oleh pemikiran itu, Tony mengubah posisinya yang sebelumnya berbaring, menjadi berdiri.

"Facebook," katanya simpel.

"Kau punya facebook?" tanya Tony tidak percaya. Jangan salah, tapi Clint tidak pernah bilang kalau dia punya facebook sebelumnya. Dan dari gaya Clint yang seperti sedikit kampungan, Tony tidak mengira kalau dia punya akun sosial media di mana pun.

Clint langsung berbalik menatapnya. "Memang kau pikir aku itu antik ya? Sampai menggunakan nada seperti itu padaku?"

"Itu karena kamu tidak pernah bilang punya akun facebook," tuduh Tony sambil melempar tatapan kotor pada pemanah itu. Sahabat mana yang tidak berteman di facebook, Clint benar-benar kejam.

"Kau tidak pernah tanya," balas Clint. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan intensitas tatapan kotor Tony tidak berkurang, Clint tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku baru membuat akun bulan lalu, untuk berhubungan dengan Natasha."

Ekspresi cemberut merasuki tiap syaraf yang ada di wajahnya. Ditambah dengan tatapan kotor yang diberikannya, Tony yakin wajahnya terlihat mengerikan sekarang. Mengerikan bukan berarti tidak tampan. Tidak ada saat di mana Tony Stark tidak tampan.

Natasha Romanoff adalah perempuan yang Tony maksudkan tadi. Entah dia itu apanya Clint, karena Tony tidak ingin tahu. Serius itu menyakitkan. Mungkin ini akibatnya dari mencintai sahabatmu sendiri.

Berpikir positif Tony, wanita itu mungkin hanya temannya saja. Clint bilang dia belum punya pacar kan?

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku. Kau benar-benar kejam. Sahabat paling kejam yang pernah kupunya. Jika ada penghargaan untuk sahabat terkejam, pasti kau akan memenangkannya." Tony melipat tangannya, masih menatap Clint dengan tatapan kotor. "Kau tidak berteman denganku tapi berteman dengannya."

"Jangan berlebihan Tony. Kita bertemu setiap hari, tidur di kamar yang sama. Untuk apa kita harus berteman di facebook juga?"

Tony memikirkan jawabannya dengan seksama agar tidak tanpa sengaja membeberkan perasaannya. "Kita bisa bermain game online yang sama ...?"

Menaruh dagunya di lengan atas, Clint menjawab, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi serius ada permainan yang bagus di sana."

Clint mengangkat bahunya, dagunya juga ikut terangkat. "Masih tidak tertarik. Tolong jangan melebih-lebihkan hal ini, Tony."

Satu desahan panjang dikeluarkan Tony. Ke mana selera humor Clint. "Baiklah," katanya sambil mulai melangkah ke mejanya untuk mengambil kursi. "Apa yang kau―" pertanyaan itu putus di tengah jalan saat halaman yang dibuka Clint muncul di penglihatannya.

"Kenapa―" rupanya Clint juga kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata saat dia melihat apa yang sedang ditampilkan di layar.

Yang berada di layar laptop itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dipandang mereka yang berada di bawah usia delapan belas tahun. Karena mereka berdua sudah sembilan belas tahun, maka mereka sudah legal untuk melihat ini. Walau begitu sebaiknya iklan itu tidak dideskripsikan dengan jelas. Pastinya adalah itu merupakan iklan di halaman facebook yang berdempetan dengan status-status teman facebook Clint. Iklan yang memiliki _rating NC-18_, berbau seksual antara ... dua pria (jika diperhatikan lagi, yang satu tampak jauh lebih muda). Singkatnya, ini adalah iklan situs _porno gay_.

Tony bersiul keras. "Clint, aku tidak menyangka kau melihat iklan seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu benar-benar mesum." Di saat seperti ini, kebiasaan Tony untuk bercanda pasti keluar.

"Aku tidak―" pemanah itu cepat-cepat menjawab. Dia akan menekan tombol bawah tapi Tony menghentikannya.

"Tunggu." Sebuah ide muncul di otak jenius Tony. Ini mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, tapi setidaknya ada harapan baginya untuk mengetahui apa Clint juga menyukai pria atau tidak. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja Tony bisa punya harapan untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuk Clint.

"Kenapa?"

Tony menyeringai. Semoga saja Clint menerimanya. "Clik situs itu."

Clint terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak mau," jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya? Clint Francis Barton ternyata adalah seorang penakut hingga tidak berani menonton film porno gay." Tony mencoba untuk mengeluarkan nada mengejek, yang mana merupakan keahliannya.

"Aku tidak takut!" protes Clint sambil melihat Tony dengan emosi. Bagus, dia sudah termakan umpannya. "Aku hanya ... tidak ingin melakukannya," katanya lagi setelah sedikit jeda.

"Itu sama saja dengan takut, Clint. Ayo, kita bertaruh. Kalau kau menang aku akan mencuci baju kita untuk dua minggu."

"Aku―"

"Oh tunggu," Tony memotong perkataan Clint dengan cepat. Kendali keadaan sudah berada di tangannya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar; bersemangat. Lupa akan udara yang panas, lupa akan kulitnya yang mulai mengkerut akibat dehidrasi. "Aku bisa mendengar suara ayam di sekitar sini." Dia menolehkan kepalanya lalu menirukan suara ayam. Saat dia kembali melihat Clint, temannya itu memiliki wajah yang tingkat kemasamannya melebihi jeruk nipis.

"_Chiken! Chiken! Chi―_" huraannya dipotong oleh Clint.

"Oh baiklah!" geram Clint. Geraman itu sedikit membuat libido Tony naik. Hanya sedikit.

Clint menggeser kursornya hingga menunjuk iklan itu dan mengetiknya dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan. Untung saja benda-benda yang dimiliki Tony ini tahan banting, kalau tidak sebagian tombol yang dimilikinya sudah hancur dari Clint.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai situs itu terbuka penuh di jendela. _Modem_ yang dirancang Tony lebih maju sepuluh tahun daripada _modem_ biasa, hingga semuanya dapat diakses dengan cepat.

Situs itu ternyata adalah situs yang dikhususkan bagi mereka yang mencari video porno dengan sebagian besar tema _Daddy-Son_. Ada puluhan video yang berjejeran rapi dari kiri ke kanan; menurun ke bawah. Masing-masing video itu dilabeli dengan judul yang vulgar dan gambar representatif dari keseluruhan isi video itu. Dan setiap gambarnya cukup untuk membuat libido seseorang naik.

Tony terus melihat gambar demi gambarnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia sadar bahwa Clint belum berbuat apa-apa. Ternyata Clint masih larut dalam memperhatikan setiap gambarnya. Didorongnya bahu Clint untuk membuat pemanah itu kembali fokus. "Tadi katanya mau nonton, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Tony datar.

"Ini juga baru mau dibuka," balas Clint sambil memilih salah satu videonya. Video yang dipilihnya adalah video dengan tema BDSM. Jelas sekali kalau yang submisif di sini adalah aktor yang usianya jauh lebih muda.

"Clint, serius, otakmu ternyata benar-benar mesum," kata Tony sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Sekarang semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, tinggal menunggu hingga saat film ini berjalan. Di situ Tony akan memperhatikan ekspresi Clint dan menilai apakah pemanah ini menikmatinya atau tidak.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, padahal kau yang menyuruhku untuk membuka situs ini."

"Well, aku memang terkenal untuk hal-hal seperti itu kan?" katanya sambil merenggangkan tangan.

"Ya, sangat," kata Clint ... sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti gerutu sih. Huh? Sebe―"Tony, kartu kredit."

"Hah?" mata coklatnya menelusuri layar laptop dan menemukan bahwa untuk menonton video ini harus menjadi member dan Clint sudah mendaftar ... tinggal memasukan nomor kartu kredit. "Oh, sebentar."

Di mana kartu kreditnya? Di mana dompetnya? Tony berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan membungkuk untuk mencarinya di sana. "Clint, kau lihat kartu kreditku?" tanya Tony masih terus membongkar tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Clint ..." Tony berbalik menatapnya. Yang sedang dilakukan oleh Clint adalah menatap ke arahnya sembari melamun. Lima detik berlalu dan Clint tampak tersadar dari apapun yang dipikirkannya. Pemanah itu tampak malu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat?

"Oh, apa?"

Tony berbalik sepenuhnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Kartu kreditku, kau melihatnya?"

"Mungkin di bawah tempat tidurmu."

Bagaimana bisa kartu kreditnya bermigrasi hingga kolong tempat tidur? Hanya untuk memastikan saja, Tony memeriksa kolong tempat tidurnya. Dia harus menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut dan membungkuk hingga kepalanya hampir rata dengan lantai.

Ah iya, memang kartu kreditnya ada di bawah sini. Begitu dia memegangnya, dia segera berdiri dengan tangan yang memegang kartu kredit itu terangkat ke atas. "Haha," sebuah senyum kemenangan menyertai tawa bahagia itu. "Ini _Otak Burung_," katanya sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya pada Clint.

Dalam semenit, Clint telah berhasil menjadi anggota di situs itu. Beberapa detik berikutnya, mereka kembali ke halaman di mana video itu akan diputar. Tony mempersiapkan dirinya.

Kata orang: _tak peduli sebaik apa pun kau mempersiapkan dirimu, jika sesuatu yang kau tunggu itu tidak seperti perkiraanmu; maka hal itu akan mengejutkanmu._ Pada beberapa detik pertama, Tony memperhatikan Clint dari sudut mata. Tapi begitu salah satu aktornya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, perhatiannya langsung terpaku pada film itu. Ekspektasinya benar-benar terlewati begitu saja.

Yang pertama; film itu _intens_. Kedua orang yang bermain di dalam jarang menatap ke arah kamera; seolah kamera itu benar-benar tidak ada di sana. Mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Setiap sentuhan, suara, tatapan yang diberikan oleh pihak dominan mengindikasikan kepemilikan. Dan bagaimana pihak submisif bereaksi, benar-benar membuat penontonnya terpaku―termasuk Tony.

Tidak seperti setiap film dewasa yang telah ditontonnya, kedua orang itu hanya menatap ke arah kamera di saat yang tepat. Di saat kenikmatan nyata terpancar di mata. Dan cara mereka menggunakan setiap alat bantu; jika ini adalah sebuah film di teater, Tony akan memberikan _standing applause_.

Tidak sia-sia, dengan harga menjadi anggota di situs ini yang sangat mahal jika dibandingkan dengan situs film dewasa pada umumnya, setiap dolar yang terbayar itu diganti dengan kualitas luar biasa.

Film ini benar-benar _hot_. Dengan mudahnya film ini memuncaki peringkat film dewasa terindah di dalam otak Tony. Dan para aktornya―si pirang dan si perak―akan selalu menjadi aktor _blue film_ terfavorit.

"Itu ..." kata Clint tiba-tiba membuat Tony terperanjat. Dia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya karena terlalu memperhatikan film ini.

"_Hot_," sambung Tony. Satu anggukan dari Clint membuat dahi Tony mengkerut. Oh, rupanya ... senyuman puas terbentuk di wajahnya. Rupanya dia punya kesempatan.

"Ayo nonton yang lain," ajak Clint. Oh, memang yang namanya ketagihan itu, sekali terperangkap susah untuk terlepas. Tony tidak akan menolak jika ingin menonton film lain.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan sudah tiga film ditonton mereka. Tony mempunyai satu ereksi yang mulai tidak nyaman tapi dia masih tidak bisa berhenti menyaksikannya.

"Kita sebaiknya berhenti melakukan ini," kata Clint dengan suara yang mulai parau. Dia sama terpengaruhnya akan film ini. Dan Tony tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena otak jeniusnya sudah terkontaminasi hal-hal kotor yang indah dan belum bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ya, kau benar. Lima menit lagi," balas dirinya.

Clint mengangguk, "Ya, lima menit lagi."

Satu jam berlalu sejak semua ini dimulai dan mereka masih tetap tidak beranjak dari depan laptop.

Mereka tidak selalu menemukan film bagus, ada satu film yang membuat mereka ngeri. Semuanya karena salah satu aktornya bertingakah seperti seseorang yang baru saja menemukan ... emas.

"Dia seperti ...," kata Tony mencoba mengingat siapa yang sifatnya _sebelas dua belas_ dengan aktor itu.

"Loki," Clint menyelesaikan.

Ya Loki. Caranya tersenyum, caranya bersuara mirip seperti salah satu mahasiswa mengerikan itu. Yang melihat setiap orang seperti ingin mengonsumsi mereka. Belum empat puluh detik film itu berjalan mereka sudah berpindah ke film yang lain.

Setelah hampir dua jam dan puluhan janji tidak berarti tentang berhenti melakukan ini, Clint memilih satu lagi film lain.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah melihat situs ini sebelumnya?" tanya Tony. Ereksinya sudah benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tapi bukannya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk meringankannya, Tony masih sibuk duduk di samping Clint. _Well, _saat disajikan hal seperti ini, siapa yang mau melewatkan setiap detiknya?

"Kau sering menonton ini?" tanya Clint.

Sambil memutar bola matanya, Tony menjawab, "Memangnya kau pikir semua keahlianku itu didapat dari mana?"

"Dari meniduri hampir semua orang di kampus ini?"

Itu benar. "_Well, practice makes perfect_."

Mereka berhenti berbicara saat suara desahan keras terdengar dari laptopnya.

"Kita sebaiknya segera berhenti melakukan ini. Ini tidak nyaman," kata Clint tiba-tiba.

Tony tahu maksud perkataannya. Bahkan sekarang bagian bawahnya terasa benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dia harus segera menyingkirkan pengganggu ini dan merencanakan langkah-langkah mendapatkan Clint. Tapi dirinya tak bisa beranjak dari pertunjukan luar biasa ini.

"Ya ... kita harus menghentikannya. Tapi―" bunyi lain yang tidak termasuk dalam pertunjukan itu terdengar; menginterupsi ucapan Tony. Peringatan bahwa baterai hanya tinggal sepuluh persen saja muncul di layar, menutup sebagian kecil film yang tengah berjalan. "Kurasa itu adalah tandanya."

Clint dengan sedikit berat hati menutup laptopnya. Hening melanda. Detik demi detik yang berlalu membuat suasana perlahan berubah canggung.

"Itu ... menyenangkan," kata Clint, mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

Tony mendengus, "Ideku selalu menyenangkan." Untuk mencegah hening yang sepertinya akan datang lagi, Tony berdiri dan mundur selangkah sambil berkata, "Aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi ..."

Clint tiba-tiba berdiri. Kursinya terdorong ke belakang beberapa senti. Dia berbalik dan menatap Tony. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapannya, seperti ... seperti dia mengetahui sesuatu. Oh. Clint jauh lebih pintar dibandingkan penilaian yang sering didapatnya dari orang-orang.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan ini, Tony," cara Clint mengucapkan namanya benar-benar tidak membantu keadaannya. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Dari ekspresinya saja Tony tahu Clint tidak marah padanya. Clint tidak akan membuat hubungan mereka jadi canggung setelah ini. Clint tidak akan menjauhinya. Itu melegakan.

Karena itulah Tony tidak mundur saat Clint berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Jadi ...?" tanya Clint lagi. Tinggi mereka tidak jauh beda; Clint hanya satu inci lebih tinggi daripada Tony.

Tony mengangkat bahunya, "Kau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya lagi? Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu."

Mata Clint turun ke bawah, ke hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu Tony. "Kau akan mengurus itu?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh," kata Tony sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bisa membantu ..." kata Clint ragu-ragu.

Tiga detik berlalu dan Tony masih terdiam.

Hah? Anak Howard Stark itu terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab dengan segera. Otak jeniusnya seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggabungkan huruf demi huruf menjadi kata-kata yang bisa digunakan untuk membalas tawaran Clint.

"Jadi ...?" tanya Clint lagi, mulai tampak sangat tidak yakin.

Pada akhirnya Tony hanya bisa mengangguk cepat. "_Hell yeah_."

Hari ini Tony melompati dua langkah dalam perjalanannya untuk mendapatkan Clint.

* * *

END

* * *

Saya angkat tangan. Entah bagaimana ini bisa menjadi monster besar setelah rencana awal hanya ficlet kecil-kecilan yang jumlah katanya maksimum 1000-an. Yang awalnya adalah humor bodoh mengenai tidak bisa berhenti nonton gituan, XD. kini berubah menjadi ff dengan jumlah 3600kata karena aku harus nyusun settingnya, XD.

this is probably one of the weirdest thing i've ever write. jika kalian bingung ama bagian yang digarismiringkan terus itu, itu flash back.

Uhuk-uhuk... maaf kalau ini sedikit mengecewakan. Btw, ini buat menuhin archive pairing Clint/Tony bahasa indo yang rupanya masih tetap baru aku yang ngisi, #akurapopo, XD. ini juga buat rayain crack pairing yang merupakan definisi pair langka ini... hell, bahkan keduanya baru bicara sekitar tiga kalimat di film the Avenger, T.T

Btw, gue tadi nyenggol fic fifty shade au yang belom jadi punya gue. Tentang Kakashi ama Naruto. Ahahaha, XD, entah kenapa nyenggol fic sini sana terasa menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya bagian _Practice makes perfect itu_ (kelebihan garing-nya woyyy) mau aku taruh ala bisa karena biasa... tapi malah jadi itu, XD.

andd aku udah edit. So well kalau masih ada kesalahan kasih tahu aja.

Oh, si Nat ama Clint temenan kok, Tony yang cemburuan... (just make clear). Ceritanya sih mereka berdua ini Bi. kalau si Tony semua orang juga tahu ... tapi si Clint yang Tony tahu cuman suka wanita doang.

Sebagian besar fic ini ditulis pas waktu tidur, so mungkin agak gimana gitu. Aku lagi malas rapihin, masih harus nulis yang lain. So, please point out if there is any mistakes.

By reviewing. #pleaseee!

Once again: review please, :D


End file.
